Rainy Night
by January Moth
Summary: Sort and shameless drabbling. Set a few months before the beginning of Season 2. Isaac is kicked out of his house for the night, and is forced to find shelter elsewhere. Jackson/Isaac.


**Author's Note:** Just a oneshot quickie dabbling in the Jasac pairing. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?"

Jackson's harsh, mocking laugh was the last thing that Isaac needed to hear tonight. He was curled up against the wall of his house, doing his best to look casual and not numb. The cold, misty rain was making it pretty hard to appear nonchalant. Already the thin material of his snug long-sleeve shirt clung to his skin. The curls of his hair now possessed a definite droop, heavy and wet.

"Just... hanging out."

"Yeah, right." Jackson grinned with a little too much mirth. It was obvious enough that Isaac had been kicked out of the house for the night. It was one of his father's lighter punishments. At least he was just going to end up with pneumonia, and not a new set of bruises on that pretty, simpering face. Normally Jackson had a strict no-interference policy when it came to the crap that transpired between Isaac and his crappy dad. It wasn't any of his business where his bruises were coming from, or what caused him to flinch at sudden noises or freak out in small spaces like some sort of beaten dog.

Still, he had to admit that Isaac getting sick would be... inconvenient. They had a big game tomorrow and they needed him on point guard.

"Hey, um..." Jackson leaned against the wall to his house awkwardly. "Why don't you come inside for a bit? Warm up, or whatever?"

Isaac blinked up at him with large, puppy dog eyes.

"Huh?"

"Ugh, just come on." He motioned vaguely with his shoulder, heading back up the path to his house. He didn't particularly care if he followed or not, but couldn't help but feel a twinge of satisfaction when he head Isaac scuffle after him.

* * *

"Are your parents...?"

"Out for the night." A light flicked on, illuminating the large modern house of stark white and deep obsidian. The entire place was clean and bright, though distinctly lacking a lived-in feel. Little touches like family photos, bits of laundry and shoes left by the door were all distinctly absent.

"Come on. You feel like death and you look like you've been sitting in mud all night. You can use my bathroom." Jackson steered Isaac up the stairs as he tried to take in as much as he could. It was the first time he had ever been inside Jackson's house before.

Like the living room and what he could glean of the kitchen, Jackson's bedroom also seemed to be lacking personal things such as photos, posters, and leftover bits of childhood.

"Thanks, for this." Isaac rubbed his arms a bit, trying to get the feeling back into them. The warmth of the household seeped into him far too slowly. Outside, he could hear the rain begin to pick up. From here, he could see the warm, cheery lights of his house across the street. Through the slurry of rain, he could just barely make out his father through the living room window sitting down to watch the evening news on his favorite armchair.

Isaac was momentarily seized by a spasm of rage and hurt. He missed the sight in his peripheral vision of Jackson shucking off his shirt. He didn't notice at all until broad, strong hands grasped and squeezed his shoulders. Isaac yelped, jumping away.

"W-what are you?"

Jackson laughed, and Isaac would be lying to himself if he said he didn't simply _drink_ in the sight. Full and healthy and perfectly muscled, it really was no wonder that Jackson was Mr. Ego. Geez, if he had a body like that...

Jackson's foreboding words yanked Isaac back into the moment.

"You didn't think I'd let you stay here for nothing, did you?" Jackson calmly approached, running his hand through Isaac's soft tumbling curls. Isaac balked, but didn't retreat. He attempted a sort of laugh, which only faded before it could really start.

"But I thought you were into...?"

"I can appreciate all beautiful things." Jackson said patiently, stroking Isaac's cheek with an appraising eye. "Like those pretty blue eyes of yours..." A thumb traced over the curve of Isaac's lower lip. "And your mouth..." Jackson chuckled softly. He leaned forward, nipping the corner of Isaac's mouth. "I'm interested to see just what magic you can do with it." The bridge of his nose just grazed Isaac's as he spoke.

Outside, the distant wail of wind shook the trees. Rain thrashed in sheets against the glass. Isaac's eyes briefly flickered to the storm, and back to Jackson's gentle, triumphant smolder.

"I, I don't think I'd be any good..."

"You'll be fine." Jackson grinned, brushing by him. An hand caught Isaac's upper arm as he went, dragging him along. "Come on. I promised you a hot shower, didn't I?"

Jackson's bathroom was bigger than Isaac's bedroom. A massive jacuzzi tub took up one side of the room, while the shower was a single curved pane of glass that circled around the right-hand corner. The two inside walls each possessed a showerhead, and the material not mosaic tile like the rest of the room, but large sheets of mirror. Isaac had to pause and contemplate the sort of big head would have in order to stare at a double reflection of their own naked body the entire time they ever bathed.

"Hey, just because you're staying the night doesn't mean you can feel free to take all night." Jackson strode by him, turning the water on to a nice steam. Isaac struggled awkwardly out of his damp things, trying not to feel too self-conscious about lacking about ten pounds of muscle compared to Jackson. He pried himself out of his wet shirt, and gasped softly finding himself suddenly face-to-face with a barely clothed Jackson.

Isaac would remember that smile Jackson gave him that night, especially in the year to come. That smile which was so confident and sly. Just a touch wild and threatening.

It was undeniably... _predatory_.

A hand pressed against Isaac's chilled chest, backing him up into the shower. He gasped and spluttered at once, the lukewarm water felt burning hot on his frigid skin, the pressure like nothing he had felt before. He took it all in with a moment though, as Jackson coolly continued his approach. Water streamed down his face, over the taut, perfect muscles of his shoulders and abs.

Jackson's hands ran through Isaac's hair, pushing it away from his face. He found his heart was racing, his breathing a bit quick. Something about that gaze had Isaac stunned, weak-kneed. Jackson cupped the back of Isaac's head, leading him down to his knees.

This was what Jackson reveled in. The feeling of absolute power over another individual. To Isaac's great shame, he felt himself taken in by it. Getting into it. Giving himself up to the feeling.

Trembling hands squeezed Jackson's hips. At some point he had cast off his jeans, leaving him in a pair snug grey cotton boxers, now soaked dark by the water, and strained by an intimidating hard-on. A hand tightened, fisting Isaac's hair and urging him forward. Jackson leaned against the shower wall, sighing in a deep, satisfied hiss as he felt the broad flat of Isaac's tongue run up the length of the fabric.

"Ah, Isaac..." Jackson moaned, his lips twitching into a half-smile as Isaac's teeth worked the last garment off. "The fun I'll have with you tonight."


End file.
